


Shellington Literally Loses His Fucking Shit

by Captain Kwazii (DumbFireHazard), DumbFireHazard



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Violence, otter man loses shit, this has a doodle included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbFireHazard/pseuds/Captain%20Kwazii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbFireHazard/pseuds/DumbFireHazard
Summary: Shellington Literally Loses His Fucking Shit the series.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Shellington Literally Loses His Fucking Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to me and Squiji fucking around in Discord, this beauty was created.

[Doodle I did over on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Dumbfirehazard/status/1348160501285457922?s=19)

Another peaceful day in the Octopod meant another peaceful day that Shellington could work on his scientific discoveries. He had been working for months on this new experiment. He was almost certain that he had found a cure for cancer using microscopic plankton found in the Midnight Zone. He made sure to carefully measure out his final chemical in his dropper, positioning himself steadily over his plate of plankton. Just enough…

Then, suddenly and wildly, he dropped his tools, spilling his contents all over his desk, and even managing to jump to a startling fall on the tiled floor. 

"The Octoalert…" he sighed, picking his hat up from the floor.

He was never needed, he didn't understand why he had to go every time, however, there was always that hope of what if. So with the newfound "hope," Shellington pushed himself to get up and run to the HQ to see what needed attention this time. In fact, he ran so fast, he forgot all about his spilled experiment and ruined tabletops.

When Shellington arrived, however, all he found was that not only was he not needed for a mission again, it was only so Kwazii could go explore some dumb sunken ship. Shellington roared angrily, screaming at the top of his lungs, "You called us all here for this!? For some side mission that the bloody lot of us don't give half an ass about?"

Everyone turned to him with wide eyes of confusion or fear, "Calm down Shellington." Barnacles tried to soothe to no avail.

"Calm down? I have important work to be doing right now, much more important than some unnecessary exploration!" He spat, his sharp teeth starting to poke out under a snarl. That was until he had a sudden realization and his face dropped.

"My experiment!" He exclaimed, running down the hall and back to the lab. He found it exactly how he expected to find it; His months of hard work, all ruined. He sighed, going to put on safety gear as he began to clean up the mess. After whipping everything down thoroughly, he came to rest in his seat, head between his paws as he grimaced sadly. Truth be told, this happened every now and again. He would just get up and apologize later and get back to work, but even as frequently as this occurred, he couldn't help but sigh out once more, "Fucking morons…"

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly for crack hhhh


End file.
